borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassinate the Assassins
or | level2 = 36 | rewards2 = 10,900 XP, $5,320, a or | previous = Plan B | next = | game = Borderlands 2 | dlc = | type = Optional Mission }} Assassinate the Assassins is an optional mission given from the bounty board in Sanctuary. The mission involves killing Wot, Oney, Reeth, and Rouf hiding out in Southpaw Steam & Power. Background :"Roland suspects that four Hyperion assassins are hiding out in Southpaw Steam & Power. He's asked any Crimson Raiders in the area (that means you) to find the disguised assassins and kill them." Walkthrough Objectives *Murder Assassin Wot **Assassinate Wot with a Pistol (optional) *Pick up ECHO recorder *Waste Assassin Oney **Assassinate Oney with a Sniper Rifle (optional) *Pick up ECHO recorder *Kill Assassin Reeth **Assassinate Reeth with Melee (optional) *Pick up ECHO recorder *MDK Assassin Rouf **Assassinate Rouf with a Shotgun (optional) *Pick up ECHO recorder Strategy Once the mission is accepted, the next stop is in Southpaw Steam & Power. Each of the assassins is marked by an objective waypoint, but concealed behind a closed door until approached. When approached, these barriers are removed and the assassins and their lackeys attack. In some cases a door to the next assassin will be closed until the immediate one dies and drops an ECHO Recorder, only to automatically open when the recorder has been played. The first target is Assassin Wot, a marauder. He appears in the company of a badass psycho. The psycho can be led away from Wot, and if he is led down into the pit, he will be trapped there and resort to throwing axes. Wot defends himself both by wearing a shield and by frequently hiding behind cover. The second target is Assassin Oney, a nomad with a rectangular metal physical shield worn on his back. Oney poses a substantial threat in close to mid-range combat with his shotgun, grenades and four suicide psychos but the bonus objective of assassinating him with a sniper rifle can help to maintain the fight at a comfortable range. He also has a very devastating charge attack which will do significant damage but can be easily dodged. He will only use this attack when the Vault Hunters are sufficiently close without any obstacles in between. The usage of Torgue weaponry is not recommended as Assassin Oney is resistant to damage. The third target is Assassin Reeth, a burning psycho that either throws or swings a flaming axe; both forms of attack are capable of dealing status effect damage. Reeth is accompanied by a Nomad Taskmaster and will not pursue the Vault Hunters if they leave his area. The final target is Assassin Rouf, a fast-moving rat accompanied by a pair of nomad taskmasters. He quickly moves ahead of his men, but his quick movements can prove to be a hazardous distraction if chasing him leaves the slower duo to move closer unnoticed unless the nomads are taken out first. He attacks with a shotgun, and if the bonus objective is attempted this can become a tough fight with predominantly close range weapons on both sides, with the character being faced with a fleet-footed opponent. Completion :"With the assassins dead, Sanctuary should be safe for the time being." Turn In: Sanctuary Bounty Board See Also *Mission Transcript Media Assassinate the Assassins - Mechromancer Walkthrough Part 1 Assassinate the Assassins - Mechromancer Walkthrough Part 2 Assassinate the Assassins Notes *Completing the optional objectives only requires the assassin to be killed with the specified weapon. Killing other enemies with the weapon type does not complete the objective. *Only the killing blow needs to be done with the specified weapon to achieve the optional objective. A kill with kunai from Death Bl0ss0m counts as melee kill. *Wot may drop the Commerce, Oney may drop the Judge, Reeth may drop the Fremington's Edge and Rouf may drop the Dog. *All assassins have an increased chance to drop the Emperor. *Mission item - Assassin's Orders: From the desk of Handsome Jack. *Any of the four Hyperion assassins may drop a class-specific skin: Trivia * The names of the Assassins "Wot", "Reeth" and "Rouf" are anagrams of "Two", "Three" and "Four". "Oney" is simply "one" with a "y" at the end. This is explained by Patricia Tannis during the gauntlet on Digistruct Peak. **Tannis also claims in Digistruct Peak that the assassins would have killed her and Lilith. * The main objectives each use a different term for 'killing' the assassin. The last one, MDK, stands for 'Murder Death Kill', which is a term coined in the 1993 movie Demolition Man. fr:Assassiner les assassins ru:Убивать ассасинов uk:По Вашу Душу